1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to real-time vital sign monitoring devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to clothing with a heart rate monitoring device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a need to know how one is doing from a health perspective. In some individuals, there is a daily, even hourly, need to know one's health. The prior art has provided some devices to meet this need.
However, the prior art devices often suffer from noise, light and motion related problems. These problems are increased when the user participates in an athletic activity such as running. Further, attempting to correct one problem often creates additional problems such as increasing a sensor output which results in a shorter battery life. The prior art has failed to provide a means for monitoring one's health that is accurate, easy to wear on one's body for extended time periods, allows the user to input information and control the output, and provides sufficient information to the user about the user's health. Thus, there is a need for a monitoring device that can be worn for an extended period and provide health information to a user.